Brittany's Little Devil
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are gonna go on tour again, but they'll be going to South Korea for the concert. They'll meet someone new and she gets TOO friendly with a certain red-clad Chipmunk, How will Brittany take to this new 'friendship? Will she get jealous of this new Chipette? And will she ever get her little devil? mostly Alvittany and Alvilene, slight Simonette and Theonor


Not a good morning

**I got a really good Chipmunk story for you guys :) this will be CGI and I hope you guys enjoy**

It was a peaceful morning in the city of Los Angeles, the home to 6 furry rodents that live with their human guardian and manager. It's been a year since the Chipmunks and Chipettes were 'Chipwrecked' on an island. It was 7am in the morning and that meant…school. 2 Chipmunks were eager to get ready and those 2 Chipmunks were called Simon and Jeanette.

Simon stretched and put on his glasses which were right beside him. He turned to his left and saw Jeanette putting on her glasses; Simon got off his bed and landed on the floor "Good Morning Jeanette"

Jeanette liked it when Simon says good morning to her, it bright's up her day, she jumped off her bed and landed right in front of Simon and smiled at him "Morning Simon, sleep well?"

"Like a baby Chipmunk," he chuckled "Did you sleep well?"

Jeanette smiled and nodded "Yes, I had a peaceful sleep"

Simon was glad that Jeanette is sleeping well, because a few months ago she hasn't had good sleep cause of nightmares about the volcano and being held captive by Zoe. The guys forgave her for what she did and she's become a famous novel writer.

"that's good, you wanna use the bathroom first? Since you wanna get ready quickly" asked Simon

Jeanette nodded and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes "Really Simon? I'm in no ru-"

"I insist, and as they always say…'Ladies first" chuckled Simon

"okay, thank you" she said as she ran to the bathroom down the hall to get changed, Simon just took off his blue bed shirt and replaced it with his royal blue sweater. He hear someone groaning, he looked up and saw Eleanor come down from the bunk

"Morning Eleanor," greeted Simon

Eleanor still looked REALLY tired but she still greeted Simon "Morning Simon, is it school today?"

"Im afraid so, come on Eleanor! It's only one more day then we have the week end," shrugged Simon as he left her to go to the kitchen for breakfast. Eleanor sighed. She got some fresh clothes and got changed while everyone was still sleeping.

Theodore rolled over in his sleep but he didn't know that he fell off his bunk and landed on the floor with a 'thunk' Theodore jolted up and yelled "OUCH, THAT HURT!"

Eleanor soon finished changed and ran to Theodore's side "Theo, are you okay?"

Theodore rubbed his head from where he fell "Im okay, I think my stomach made me do that,"

Eleanor giggled "Oh Theodore, you must be hungry for breakfast. Get changed and let's go to the kitchen!"

Theodore gave off a really big smile and got changed into his green sweater. Ran out like his tail was on fire; Eleanor called for him and ran after him "THEODORE, THE KITCHEN IS ON THE LEFT. NOT THE RIGHT!"

/

Dave was in the kitchen reading the paper while drinking some coffee. Simon was already at the table eating some strawberries and banana, Jeanette was eating a small toaster waffle. Theodore just jumped up onto the table and Eleanor shortly followed

"Morning Theodore and Eleanor," greeted Dave "Now, what was about Theodore going the wrong way?"

Eleanor managed to get her breath back while getting Theodore to go the right way "Theodore ran the wrong way to the kitchen, since he's pretty hungry and I had to pull him to the right direction,"

Dave put down his paper and gave Theodore a funny look; Theodore looked a bit embarrassed about going the wrong way that leads to the kitchen "How can you possibly managed that Theodore?"

Theodore just shrugged at Dave "Not sure, maybe it happened when I hit my head?"

"Hit your head?" said Jeanette as she was finished with her breakfast "How did you manage th-"

But Jeanette was cut off by shouting in the bedroom…again

"BRITTANY CHRISTMAS IS OVER. STOP SINGING 'ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU'!" yelled Alvin as he was getting annoyed with Brittany singing Christmas songs…again.

Brittany was getting really angry and stormed out of the bedroom and yelled back "SHUT UP ALVIN, JUST BECAUSE CHRISTMAS IS OVER DOESN'T MEAN THAT THE SPPIRT HAS LEFT ME!"

Dave and the 4 other Chipmunks sighed. This argument has been going on for 3 days now, Brittany can't stop singing Christmas songs and Alvin is getting ticked off at it.

"OH YEAH, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BARBIE DOLL!" Alvin yelled. Brittany just rolled her blue eyes and folded her arms and left him there

"Come on fellas! We're gonna be late!" said Dave, the guys grabbed their school stuff and followed Dave out of the door and into the car ready to be drove to school. Brittany hates being called a 'Barbie doll' just because she wears pink all the time. The car journey was quite. Simon was just re-reading his science homework, Jeanette was reading her Math text book, Eleanor was colouring a picture, Theodore was eating the last of his toaster waffle while Alvin and Brittany were glaring at each other. Dave saw this through the wind-view mirror "Alvin, why did you call Brittany a Barbie doll?"

Alvin just kept glaring at Brittany "She wears pink all the FREAKING time Dave! Cant she wear a different colour instead?!"

Brittany just glared at him hard "FOR YOUR INFORMATION ALVIN! PINK IS A GREAT COLOUR. UNLIKE RED, IT LOOKS TERRIBLE ON YOU!" she yelled "I bet pink would look REALLY good on you,"

Alvin gaged in disgust "HELL NO! I WILL _NEVER_ WEAR PINK!"

"YES YOU WILL!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Dave sighed and thought (_this is gonna be a LONG drive to the school_)

**What do you guys think?**** I found it funny when Theodore went the wrong way to the kitchen XD hmm, what will happen next. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^ xxxx**


End file.
